shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yin Wolfgang
Yin Wolfgang (陰ヴォルフガング, Wolfgang Ying) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Tousen’s division. He is a famous blind swordsman, being a former Commodore of the Marines. Defecting his post after a long battle with the Hakuri Pirates, wanting to join them. He did and now is a very powerful member of the crew; he is famed as the blind swords. His skills in senses and in swordsman’s is legendary, he has often been called the Blind Zinc Swordmans. Because of his devil fruit the Totan Totan no Mi, with a bounty of 300,000,000. For his defection during middle of a battle, taking secrets with him, the murder and destruction of many towns and its people. Rebelling against the world government, after seeing that his “justice” is needed to combat the threat of the Government as a whole. The defeat of commodore smoke in a one and one fight, giving him a humiliating defeat at that. Along with his sworen brother Yang Wolfgang, Yin sets out to bring all those who have done wrong to justice and punish them for their own crimes. Appearance Yin is an average height of a man, with lean muscled and soft spoke man. He is a colored man, with long black hair with a purple tint. During the per-time skip he kept his hair in a ponytail, but after the post-time he left his hair to grow and he had small Boa Ding orbs on the ends of his hair. He often comments saying that it is like a bat’s radar, which really the orbs ringing and it bouncing against items to come back to him. During the per-time skip Yin wore a marine’s uniform, with a Marine officer’s coat hanging over his shoulders. He wore an orange scarf around his neck, with a set of sunglass covering his eyes. He wore a suit underneath, with a white button shirt, black pants and a suit jacket over this. He kept his sword at his size, which was tied to him by a set of two cords. Upon his defection of the Marines after the battle with Mother Hakuri and now, Yin wears a long sleeveless coat. Revealing a well toned body, underneath this he wears a set of pure white hakama with a set of black boots underneath the hakama. During the post-time skip he changed his sunglass over to a blindfold and his orange scarf in an orange cord warped around his neck. He also had kept the cords that tied his sword to his jacket, kept at his side. Personality Yin like many other Marines have a sense of justice, however his version of justice is a mixture of his own beliefs and absolute justice. Yin has this drive to bring justice to the ones who have done wrong, however the reason why he joined Demetrius and his crew. Because Demetrius’s words had gotten him, about the government being nothing more than a mix of fat nobles, corrupted officials and good for nothing Marines. Yin’s strange views on justice, often gets others shocked at such a once proud marine would defect to a scum like the hakuri pirates. However Yin finds the crew’s message to be true, how many sinners are there in the world. However in battle, Yin can become sadistic and kill whatever moves, even though he is blind. He finds it to be an advantage, he often will hide it from opponent and until they are shocked at such swordsmanship he has. Yin will reveal that he is a blind man and it seems that he does hate being belittled or mocked because of his handicap. This is about the only other thing besides his views on justice, which can anger him. However he is a soft-spoken man, his voice is sometimes compared to a bird or such. But either way Yin’s mission to do deliver justice to those who have done wrong. Relationships The Hakuri Pirates Yin has the up most respect for all of the members of the crew, however he himself has told them that if they break the peace and become sinners. He will take them down, however he sees their cause and actions to be justifiable. So he has the respect because of this, however Yin is very well aware of them and if they do something that isn’t justifiable he will take their lives. Tousen's Division Yin has a very good respect for Tousen, because Tousen being an up and coming young man. Yin has often commented on his skills and such, high praising the get Matsunaga for teaching Tousen. Although strangely enough, Yin has a great urge to protect Tousen as if he was his own son. Which Yin has never told anyone, but he has hinted that he doesn’t really want Tousen to get involved with fights. Thus he often tells Depressor to take Tousen away and go. Tousen often not liking to get into fights, let Yin do what he pleases. Demetrius D. Xavier Yin and Demetrius are unique; Yin has even told Demetrius that he will Demetrius’s life if he sees his actions unjustifiable. However, Demetrius has commented that Yin wouldn’t dare do such a thing because his sense of justice wouldn’t let him strike down god. Yang Wolfgang Yin and Yang, have a that a yin and yang relationship. They are both opposite, but yet they work very well together the other one knows the others strengths and weakness. Each respect each other not to get into the others fight, making them one of the prefect two man teams ever. Abilities and Powers Speed Yin has great speed, even though he is blind and such he can move swiftly because of both his devil fruit and the Bao Ding orbs in his hair. By hearing such movements he is able to dodge, give swift attacks and many moves when needed. Strength Being a former marine commodore, he has great strength and due to training. He has been able to refine his skills to make him almost unbeatable when facing others. He has the strength to rival many other his rank and above, with more training he could have the strength to rival Braddock. Swordsmanship Even though he is blind he is a great swordsman’s and master of his craft. Yin is highly proficient in the use of his blade, which is further impressive from his blind status. When he was in the marines he was often commented on how well he could use a sword and uses his surrounds as his advantage. Due his devil fruit ability, yin can turn his finger tips and feet into zinc and that can amplify sounds so he can strike quicker and defeat anyone who comes his way. Weapon Yin’s main weapon of choice is a sword, which is made from zinc. In which he can manipulate the particles in the sword to make it shift its shape. Yin can sift is form into many different things, from a simple sword to a complex root like form. Devil Fruit Main Article-Totan Totan no Mi The Totan Totan no Mi (亜鉛亜鉛) is a Logia type Devil Fruit, the user can become and manipulate Zinc Particles. Totan meaning “Zinc”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Zinc-Zinc Fruit. Strengths and Weakness This fruit powers are straight forward the user can become zinc particular, becoming and producing zinc. However, Yin has found a better and much greater use for this fruit. Since Yin is blind, he uses the metal in his body to amplify vibrations in the ground. Where he can feel the presences and such for an opponent and other attacks. The Zinc also amplifies sounds as well, making him near superhuman level in the other senses. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Yin is very good haki, considering he is blind he is a master at senses control. In which his are at superhuman level, he boasts that it gives him the advantage in battle against others. He is also very good with the other type as well, having great durability. However he was unlucky to be born with the Hao haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User